Malora
by Crica
Summary: Num lugarejo do interior do Novo México, Sam e Deam se deparam com um ser incomum. Vivendo e aprendendo.


**MALORA **

Passava um pouco da meia-noite de sábado. O toca fitas executava uma seleção de rock clássico enquanto Dean cantarolava na direção do Chevy Impala por uma estrada secundária rumo ao sul. Sam revirava o palm conferindo mensagens e e-mails. A estrada, no meio do deserto do Novo México, era iluminada apenas pelo brilho da lua e pelos faróis altos do automóvel que deslizava sobre o asfalto.

Sam levantou os olhos e um lampejo à beira da estrada chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Dean, viu aquilo?

-O quê? – o mais velho varria a estrada com os olhos.

-Ali. – Sam apontou à direita do acostamento em direção à uma saída da estrada que se perdia atrás de uma formação rochosa.

-Não tem nada lá, Sam. – Dean reduziu a velocidade e direcionou o farol de milha. Acelerou novamente.

-É, pode ser, mas juro que vi alguma coisa... parecia algo correndo, atravessando a pista.

-Deve ser um coiote procurando comida.

-Provavelmente. – o rapaz voltou ao que fazia.

Por via das dúvidas, o mais velho dos Winchester, manteve-se alerta e não desgrudou os olhos do caminho. O irmão não costumava assustar-se com qualquer coisa e não custava nada ficar ligado.Viajar à noite por uma estrada deserta não era mesmo muito seguro.

Passaram por uma placa que indicava animais na pista e a saída para Las Cruces. Pensou em desviar e procurar um local tranqüilo para passar a noite, mas desistiu. Melhor seria ganhar tempo e descobrir logo porque Bobby os chamara de volta e o motivo pelo qual o amigo não podia revelar-lhes suas descobertas por telefone. Acelerou novamente. Aumentou o volume do rádio e os baixos ecoavam pelos tímpanos, fazendo com que o caçula o encarasse com um olhar fulminante. Não eram necessárias palavras para que entendesse o significado daquela expressão de desagrado do irmão. Também não disse nada. Limitou-se a girar o botão no sentido contrário, tornando a música suportável outra vez.

Na fração de segundos em que Dean tirou os olhos da estrada, algo cruzou novamente a frente do Impala, forçando-o a frear bruscamente e girar a direção para evitar o choque com o que parecia um cavalo selvagem em disparada. O carro derrapou na areia acumulada no acostamento, passando direto por ele e descendo, sem rumo, pela faixa pedregosa que beirava a rodovia. Atropelou arbustos retorcidos que se chocavam aos vidros e à lataria. Só parou ao chocar-se com um pequeno monte de rochas, levantando uma enorme nuvem de poeira em seu rastro.

Dean socou o volante em meio à meia dúzia de palavrões e pragas. Olhou ao redor, visivelmente irritado e puxando o ar com força, mas não viu nada. Somente a cortina de poeira que começava a baixar.

-Tudo bem, Sam?

-Acho que sim. – respondeu com os olhos esbugalhados, as pernas estiradas para baixo do painel e as mãos seguras no apoio da janela e na lateral inferior do banco. – O que foi aquilo?

-Sei lá.- ainda atônito – parecia um cavalo. Acho que perdi a direção.

-Isso eu estou vendo.- Sam percebeu que não tinha mais o celular – Caramba! – acendeu a luz interna e vasculhou o chão do carro com as mãos – Onde foi parar o celular? Não consigo achá-lo em lugar nenhum.

-Está muito escuro, Sam. Deve ter rolado pra baixo do banco. Depois você procura.

-Tem razão. – voltando à posição – acho melhor a gente sair daqui e procurar um lugar para descansar um pouco. Estou moído.

-Falou, maninho. Vamos voltar à estrada. Estou legal do mundo animal por hoje.

Dean deu a partida, girou a direção, mas não conseguiu engatar a marcha nem mover o carro. Sam observava as tentativas do irmão com uma expressão de surpresa. O velho Chevy nunca os havia deixado na mão e a batida nem tinha sido tão grave assim.

-Mas que droga! – Dean socou o painel.

-Será que quebrou alguma coisa?

-Tomara que não. – pegou a lanterna e saiu - Vou checar.

Os rapazes agacharam-se junto às rodas, cada um de um lado, e iluminaram o fundo do carro, verificando o estrago. Não viram nada. Sam direcionou o facho de luz para o irmão que já estava deitado de costas sob o chassi.

-Não vejo nada quebrado, Dean.

-Também não. Mas não dá para ter certeza sem levantar. Cadê o macaco?

Samuel correu até o porta-malas, pegou a ferramenta e ajudou o irmão a colocá-la no lugar, erguendo o automóvel. Passaram os olhos pelas peças, mas não conseguiram identificar o defeito e, devido à irregularidade do terreno, a todo momento o macaco dava a impressão que ia escorregar.

-Acho que pode ter sido a caixa de mudança. Ou pior, o eixo pode ter empenado. Pobre garota... o papai deu mole com você, não é, menina? – Dean alisava a roda com ares de lamento. 

-Acho que teremos que esperar até amanhecer para ter certeza. Melhor a gente entrar e tentar descansar um pouco.- Sam sugeriu

-Tem razão. Não dá pra fazer nada agora. Vamos tirar uma pestana e amanhã de manhã, damos um jeito.

Ambos desligaram as lanternas e tomaram seus lugares. Dean olhava o nada pelo pára-brisa, tentando reorganizar os últimos acontecimentos quando sentiu um buraco no estômago e o som que reforçou a sensação de vazio que sentia. Mirou o irmão que se ajeitava recostado ao banco com a cabeça apoiada no vidro da janela. Esticou o braço e abriu o porta-luva; revirou-o com a mão e achou um saco meio aberto de m&ms ; acabou de abri-lo, cheirou-o com uma cara de poucos amigos e encheu a mão com os confeitos que levou à boca. 

-Você vai mesmo comer isso? – Perguntou o caçula já virado para o irmão.

Dean deu de ombros, vasculhando o saco com os olhos enquanto mastigava. 

-Cara, você sabe a quanto tempo esse troço está jogado aí dentro ?

-E daí? – tirou mais alguns e mordeu-os.

-Sinceramente, Dean, você deve ter uma fornalha no lugar do estômago.- Sam falava com cara de nojo.

-Você não quer uns? – ofereceu debochando

-Claro que não! – rejeitou o mais jovem.

-Então vai dormir, Sammy. – apagou a luz.

-Dean ?

-O que é agora ?

-Que barulho é esse, cara?! – questionou impaciente

-Que barulho? Não estou fazendo nada.

-Aaah, não?!- Samuel tomou o saco das mãos do irmão e passou a amassá-lo e desamassá-lo furioso. 

-Uuumm...esse barulho...- tomou a embalagem de volta – O que você quer que eu faça ? Não dá pra pegar os amendoins com tele-cinese, amigo. Já te falei que o anormal da família não sou eu.

-Mas precisa fazer tanto barulho pra comer uma droga de um doce? 

-Pronto, acabou. – encheu a boca com o restante dos confeitos, amassou o pacote e atirou-o pela janela.

-Viu o que acabou de fazer?!!!

-Que saco, Sam! O que foi que eu fiz agora?!

-Jogou o pacote pela janela, Dean!

-Pelo amor de Deus, Sam, vê se me erra!

Sam apertou os olhos e lançou um olhar ameaçador ao irmão por aquela atitude muito pouco civilizada.

-O que é?! – Dean ergueu novamente as sobrancelhas e encarou-o por um momento, em silêncio. – Qual é?- ainda encarando-o - Eu não acredito nisso... – revirou os olhos, abriu a porta e iluminou o chão. Apanhou o saquinho e arremessou-o dentro do porta-luva, batendo a porta com força. – Satisfeito agora, Senhor Politicamente Correto?

Samuel voltou-se para a janela do carona sem responder e fechou os olhos, deixando o irmão mais velho a observá-lo com perplexidade.

Dean bufou, coçou os olhos e a barba. Num arrepio de frio, fechou o vidro e puxou o zíper do casaco até o alto. Levantou a gola e pôs as mãos nos bolsos, deixando o corpo escorregar no banco. Decidiu dormir um pouco também.

O sol já ia alto quando os Winchester finalmente despertaram.   
Sam manteve os olhos apertados, tentando acostumar-se com a luz. Saiu do carro. Estava exausto. Deu alguns passos para esticar as pernas e alongou as costas doloridas com a ajuda das mãos. Dean o seguiu espreguiçando-se num bocejo barulhento. Ambos pararam diante do carro e ficaram ali por alguns minutos a observá-lo. 

Dean tomou a dianteira, olhou mais uma vez por baixo da máquina e fitou o irmão com o semblante desanimado.

-E aí? Dá para ajeitar?

-Não sei não. – Dean deu a volta e desceu o macaco – Sam, vai lá e dá a partida. Quando eu disser, acelera.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Vou tentar empurrar. Vai, acelera agora!

Sam seguiu as ordens do irmão, mas não conseguia fazer o carro andar.

-Sam, vê se consegue engatar a ré. Vamos ver se pro outro lado vai .

Novamente, o fracasso.

-Parece que não tem jeito, Dean. –Samuel saiu do carro - Precisamos de um reboque.

-Liga pra algum lugar e vê se consegue socorro. – atirou seu celular para o irmão – Vou tirar nossas coisas do carro e ver se o porta-mala está bem trancado.

Após algumas tentativas inúteis, o caçula aproximou-se e deu a má notícia. Apanhou sua mochila e guardou as coisas que estavam espalhadas no banco de trás. Dean levantou o banco do motorista para pegar a chave do porta-luva e encontrou o celular de Sam. Retirou cartões de crédito e identidades falsas e guardou tudo numa latinha no fundo da mochila.Algumas armas e munição também. Nunca se sabe quando uma caçada pode surgir.Então, melhor estar prevenido. Trancaram o carro e verificaram um mapa. Decidiram voltar até a entrada para Las Cruces. Certamente haveria na segunda maior cidade do estado um serviço de reboque que pudesse ajudá-los.

-Tanta tecnologia e, quando se precisa dela, não tem uma porcaria de uma torre de celular por perto! – reclamou o mais velho, caminhando pelo acostamento.

-Poderia ser pior...

-Não sei como!

-Você está de mal humor,eu entendo, o carro está quebrado, mas não descarrega em mim porque não fui eu quem saiu da estrada, tá?

Dean não respondeu porque sabia que, se desse corda, aquela discussão sem sentido não teria fim e estava com pressa : pressa para conseguir ajuda, para comer alguma coisa, para sumir daquele maldito deserto.

Alguns minutos de caminhada e conseguiram carona num caminhão de minério. O motorista, um senhor, aparentemente latino, com fartos bigodes grisalhos, era bastante simpático e conversador. Prontamente ofereceu-se para guiar os rapazes até o serviço de reboques mais próximo, alegando não ser muito seguro abandonar um veículo naquela estrada. Corriam o risco de, na volta, não acharem sequer os pneus.

Jorge Ruarez, o motorista e mineiro, deixou-os na oficina de um cunhado na entrada de La Mesilla, um vale agrícola ao sul da cidade, na região banhada pelo Rio Grande.O mecânico cumprimentou-os com animação após terem sido apresentados pelo cunhado.Ele era um homem baixinho, atarracado, pele muito morena, cabelos crespos curtíssimos e usava uma quantidade exagerada de cordões ao redor do pescoço. Prontamente tomou as chaves do caminhão e sugeriu que os aguardassem na cantina da Flora. Sam concordou e seguiu na direção indicada, mas Dean preferiu acompanhar o resgate da "sua garota". 

Manolo, o cunhado de Jorge Ruarez, examinou o Impala tecendo elogios empolgados ao clássico Chevrolet que deixaram Dean inchado feito um pavão. Mas, em seguida, deu-lhe a má notícia. O eixo dianteiro poderia estar empenado e seriam necessários alguns dias para que pudesse conseguir a peça a ser substituída ou um torneiro que fosse capaz de endireitá-la. Dean ajudou o homem a guinchar o Chevy até a garagem.

O mecânico anotou num pedaço de papel o endereço do hotel La Quinta, onde poderiam ficar hospedados enquanto aguardavam o concerto do carro. Dean agradeceu a ajuda e foi encontrar-se com o irmão na cantina.

Sam não percebeu a aproximação do irmão porque estava intertido com o noticiário da TV local. Dean sentou-se ao seu lado e, pelo sinal de silêncio feito pelo caçula, não disse nada, apenas acompanhou também a narrativa do jornalista que relatava uma série de crimes descobertos na noite anterior. Vítimas de sete povoados próximos foram encontradas mortas na rua sem os olhos e com as unhas das mãos arrancadas. Nenhum suspeito e nenhuma arma foram encontrados no local.

-Esquisito, não acha? – finalmente Sam falou.

-Sinistro. – Dean estava beliscando o sanduíche do irmão – mas pode ser só mais um doido varrido com mania de colecionar pedaços de gente.

-É. Pode ser...- Samuel percebeu o abuso do irmão- Ei! Dá pra ter um pouco de respeito ? Pede um pra você.

Com a boca cheia, Dean levantou o dedo e pediu ao garçom que lhe trouxesse um sanduíche bem grande e uma xícara de café preto.

-O que o mecânico disse? Vai demorar?

-Vai...- Dean engolia enquanto tentava falar. – parece que é o eixo. Pelo menos uns três ou quatro dias. Não é fácil encontrar peças para carros antigos.

-E o que vamos fazer até lá? –indagou o caçula. 

-Sei lá.- destruindo o sanduíche com voracidade - Podemos dormir, tirar umas férias, o que não seria nada mal.Você pode até ter tempo pra arrumar uma garota, quem sabe ?

-Lá vem esse papo outra vez... – Sam ficava muito aborrecido com os comentários do irmão a respeito de sua capacidade de arranjar companhia.- Vê se não me enche e acaba logo de comer. Estou louco por um banho e uma cama limpa.

Enquanto mastigava, Dean tirou do bolso o papel com o endereço do hotel e entregou-o ao mais jovem.Sem muitas opções, os garotos aceitaram a sugestão do mecânico, pagaram a conta e seguiram em direção à pousada que ficava perto dali. Segundo as recomendações do novo amigo, a comida era excelente e o ambiente muito familiar.

Decidiram caminhar e não foi difícil encontrar o hotel. Uma placa numa das estradinhas que davam acesso aos vários campos de pimenta indicava a entrada.

Passaram por um portão pesado de tábuas grossas e um caminho de paralelepípedos levava até o prédio de dois andares, bastante largo com diversas janelas azuis que se destacavam nas paredes brancas. Ao redor de toda a construção, uma generosa varanda telhada, forrada por lajotas vermelhas e brancas que desenhavam formas geométricas no chão. À frente, uma enorme porta de madeira entalhada. Ninguém à vista. Sam bateu no sininho que estava sobre o balcão que separava o espaçoso hall decorado com cortinas étnicas e móveis rústicos de um cômodo maior.Lá dentro, dezenas de fotos antigas e pratos decorativos espalhavam-se pelas paredes e um grande mapa feito à mão da região, em outros tempos. Dean bateu no sinete, impaciente com a demora. Um rapaz magricela que usava uma gravata borboleta ridícula no colarinho de uma camisa estampada e, um ainda mais ridículo, bigodinho finíssimo apareceu com os olhos esbugalhados, escaneando os irmãos antes de cumprimentá-los. 

-Buenas tardes, senhores!

-Gostaríamos de um quarto com duas camas de solteiro para mim e meu irmão, por favor. – Dean foi logo explicando sua relação fraternal antes que viesse a já tradicional e constrangedora pergunta sobre a cama de casal.

-Agora mesmo, senhor. – o rapaz entregou ao hóspede um livro de registros e uma caneta.

Enquanto Dean preenchia as informações e fazia o pagamento, Sam observava curioso as fotografias e gravuras.

-Prontinho, senhores. – conferindo os dados registrados e apanhando um par de chaves no quadro de cortiça da parede.- Por aqui. Vou levá-los até o quarto de vocês. – levantou o tampo do balcão para que passassem para o outro lado.- Posso ajudá-los com a bagagem?

Dean recusou a ajuda num gesto, dando sinal que estava tudo bem com um sorriso agradecido.

Ambos seguiram o funcionário escada a cima. O rapaz destrancou uma porta e entregou-lhes a chave, apontando a direção do banheiro. Antes de sair, entregou-lhes também um folheto plastificado com orientações para o uso dos espaços do lugar e os horários de refeições.

-Bem, acho que é só. Espero que tenham uma boa estadia.

Sam agradeceu e entregou-lhe uns trocados pela gorjeta.

-Ah! – voltou-se sorridente – O café da manhã está incluído na diária mas se desejarem, outras refeições são servidas no salão do restaurante. Temos a melhor encillada da cidade, posso garantir! – saiu.

Pelo som do chuveiro, Dean já se havia enfiado no banheiro.

Sam vasculhou o cômodo espaçoso e claro, seguindo o estilo da decoração do resto da casa. Sentou-se numa das camas largas e viu o campo através da porta de uma simpática sacada. Deixou-se cair sobre a colcha macia e perfumada, com os dedos cruzados por trás da cabeça. Era relaxante respirar aquele ar adocicado e fresco. Adormeceu.

Quando Dean saiu do banho, ainda pingando, viu o irmão largado sobre a cama. Deu um sorrisinho matreiro como se um diabinho lhe cochichasse algo ao pé do ouvido. Aproximou-se e sacudiu o cabelo com as mãos respingando o rosto do outro e despertando-o.

-Como é, porquinho, vai dormir sem tomar banho ?

-Já estou indo. – esfregando os olhos, levantou-se sonolento.- só estava tirando um cochilo. – caminhou até o banheiro com a toalha sobre o ombro. – Dean! O banheiro está inundado, cara!

-Cala a boca e vai logo, Sammy! – pegou o celular no bolso da calça. 

-Cara, você não muda! Que coisa! – aparecendo na porta, o caçula estranhou- Vai ligar pro Bobby?

-Também. – Dean sorriu apertando os olhos – não quero perder a hora do rancho.- o sorriso cresceu enquanto programava o celular para despertar.

Samuel sacudiu-se todo daquele jeito que só ele sabe fazer quando está contrariado e fechou a porta do banheiro.

Dean ligou para o velho amigo dando notícias do acontecido e explicando o atraso. Largou o celular sobre a cama, vestiu um short, puxou a ponta de uma rede que estava pendurada perto da sacada e atirou-se nela. Não custou para entregar-se ao vai-e-vem e à brisa fresca que corria àquela hora.

Logo depois do anoitecer, o celular tocou. Dean levantou-se da rede, tomou o aparelho, fechou a porta para proteger-se da aragem fria e cutucou a perna do irmão. Trocou de roupa e sentou-se numa cadeira para amarrar os cadarços enquanto Sam ainda rolava na cama preguiçosamente.

-Que horas são?

-Quase sete.

-Nossa, dormimos a tarde inteira. - Sam sentou-se na cama com a cara toda amarrotada.

-Eu vou descer para comer. Você vem?

-Claro. Só um minuto. –Samuel pegou algumas roupas em sua mochila e trocou-se também.

Descansados, Sam e Dean ganharam o corredor e a escadaria que levava ao salão de jantar. Um belo lustre de onde pendiam pequenos cristais coloridos e vários pequenos abajures no mesmo estilo estavam acesos. Um burburinho de vozes vinha do outro lado da porta de vidro jateado. O cheiro do jantar impregnava todo o ambiente. Era uma profusão de aromas, ora doce, ora picante, que inebriava os sentidos, estimulando o apetite (não que Dean precisasse de qualquer estímulo em se tratando de comida). O restaurante estava cheio. Poucas eram as mesas desocupadas. Escolheram uma no canto com duas cadeiras e sentaram-se, vasculhando o cardápio. Prontamente o mesmo rapaz da recepção surgiu atrás de um avental vermelho.

-Boa noite, senhores. Vão pedir agora? – abriu seu melhor sorriso.

-Que tal a especialidade da casa? – Dean sugeriu.

-Por que não? - concordou o irmão.

-Excelente escolha. Duas encilladas no capricho. Para beber...

-Duas cervejas, por favor.

-Ok. Volto já. Não demora nada, nada.

Enquanto aguardavam seu pedido, os rapazes observavam clientes e hóspedes com curiosidade. Havia ali gente de todo tipo. Alguns muito bem arrumados como se fossem a uma festa. Parecia o point da região nas noites de sábado. Outros, em grupo, conversavam animadamente, saboreando petiscos. Uns poucos cochichavam nos ouvidos, como namorados, arrulhando.

A refeição chegou pelas mãos de uma moça delicada, usando o mesmo avental vermelho e uma flor no cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo. Depositou as travessas de cerâmica, fumegantes, sobre a mesa. Seus olhos negros cruzaram com os de Dean enquanto espalhava o acompanhamento nos espaços vazios. Ela ficou visivelmente constrangida e ele percebeu, mas inesperadamente, não se aproveitou da situação, deixando-a terminar seu serviço,em silêncio, sem "atacá-la". 

-Dean, está passando mal?- Sam implicou depois que a moça se afastou.

-Eu não. Por quê? - o mais velho já se servia. 

-Depois daquela olhada que você deu, pensei que ia partir pra cima da garçonete.

-Não enche, Sam. E vê se come.

Samuel não insistiu. 

O rapaz não havia exagerado nem um pouco a respeito da fama gastronômica do lugar. A comida era realmente espetacular. Tudo estava perfeito: das encilladas ao chilli, passando pelas pequenas torradas douradas na manteiga e as batatinhas cozidas com ervas cortadas em minúsculos pedaços. Até Sam, que não era muito de comer, fartou-se.

Depois do jantar, Dean juntou-se a um grupo de senhores numa mesa de pôquer. Um joguinho amistoso, disse ele, tranqüilizando o irmão mais novo. Samuel, por sua vez, buscou na estante do hall um livro e acomodou-se numa das redes coloridas da varanda. 

Manhã de domingo ensolarada. Os irmãos Winchester pularam da cama logo cedo ao som de um sino que repicava ao longe.

Na parte inferior do hotel, não havia viva alma. Todos tinham saído, deixando para trás apenas a garçonete que os servira na noite anterior.

Da mesma maneira, a jovem os serviu o desjejum, em silêncio, evitando encarar qualquer um dos dois.

-Quer saber? Gostei desse lugar. – comentou Dean já na varanda, esticando os braços no alto da cabeça.

-É bem tranqüilo aqui. – concordou seu irmão, sentando-se no degrau da frente da varanda e brincando com uma pequenina flor selvagem que o vento trouxera até seus pés.

-Onde será que foi todo mundo?

-Estão todos na igreja. É domingo. – a moça do restaurante, agora à paisana, respondeu da porta de entrada.

Os dois se voltaram surpresos, já que há alguns instantes, ela os servira sem dizer palavra.

-A maior parte da população da região é latina ou descendente, então, domingo é dia de missa. – continuou ela.

-E você não foi, por quê? – Dean tratou de esticar a conversa.

-Alguém precisava cuidar do lugar e esperar por vocês.

-Nós não queremos atrapalhar. Pode ir, se ainda der tempo. – Sam sorriu – Estamos muito bem e não pretendemos ir a lugar algum.

-Não tem problema.- a garota aproximou-se deles e, finalmente sorriu. Um sorrisinho tímido, mas sorriu.- Eu sou Glória.- estendeu a mão para Sam.

-Muito prazer. Eu sou Sam e ele é meu irmão, Dean. – retribuiu o cumprimento.

-É um prazer recebê-los. – ela fitou Dean, sorriu e baixou os olhos quando ele acenou em resposta.

Dean a observava emoldurada pelo brilho do sol. Não podia perceber detalhes, mas alguma coisa muito especial havia naquela mulher. Só não sabia o que. Não tinha nenhuma beleza extraordinária. Era apenas uma garota mais que normal, comum até. Ele não sabia como explicar mas estava perdido naquela moldura dourada que se formava nos contornos dela assim de encontro ao sol, nos largos cachos escuros que voavam com a brisa. 

-Você trabalha aqui há muito tempo, Glória? –Sam questionou-a, curioso.

-Na verdade, trabalho no Departamento de Tradições Latino-americanas da universidade, em Las Cruces durante a semana e nos finais de semana, venho para cá ajudar meus avós e meu primo com o hotel.

-Quer dizer que o hotel é da sua família? –Dean meteu-se na conversa.

-Há ,pelo menos, três gerações.

-Mas sempre foi um hotel? - Samuel queria saber mais.

-Não. Originalmente era uma fazenda de gado. Mas com a depressão, muitos fazendeiros abandonaram a terra e foi assim que meu avô a comprou num leilão.

-E você vive com eles, agora?- perguntou o mais velho.

-Desde que meus pais morreram.

-Sinto muito. – adiantou-se Samuel.

-Tudo bem. – seu olhar tornou-se distante outra vez. -Só fui para a cidade depois da faculdade. Mas prefiro estar aqui. É o meu lar, sabe?

Os irmãos trocaram olhares e decidiram mudar de assunto. Sabiam, por experiência própria que a perda de entes queridos não era um assunto muito fácil.

Passaram então, os três, a conversar sobre amenidades. O tempo passou depressa e, quando Glória estava mais à vontade e sorrindo com mais facilidade, hóspedes e funcionários surgiram na porteira, fazendo alvoroço.

Passaram pelos jovens sem sequer notá-los. Falavam alto e todos ao mesmo tempo. Palavras soltas como morte, assassino e sangue chamaram a atenção dos irmãos.

Glória seguiu o grupo abraçada a um senhor de farta barba branca que vestia um terno azul-marinho.

No interior do prédio, ouviam atentos os comentários dos que chegaram a respeito das manchetes do jornal. Novas mortes e mais cadáveres mutilados, incluindo-se nelas, o pobre padre Tomás.O avô de Glória, sentado no sofá de couro falava e gesticulava sem parar. Todos estavam muito agitados e falavam em organizar uma milícia para caçar o assassino já que a polícia não era capaz de fazê-lo. Foi nessa hora que uma senhora muito idosa levantou-se de sua cadeira e bradou: "La Malora, és la Malora!"

Dean segurou o braço de Glória e perguntou:

-O que ela está dizendo? O que é La Malora?

-É apenas uma lenda. – A moça continuou servindo as xícaras de café.

-Eu não falei, Dean? Tem alguma coisa esquisita acontecendo aqui.- Samuel cochichou.

Dean aproximou-se da velha senhora e guiou-a pelo braço. Diante daquele sorriso radiante, a anciã não ofereceu resistência e caminhou com os irmãos e a moça até a varanda.

-Senhora, pode nos contar o que é essa Malora? - Sam pediu

-Ela não fala inglês, Sam. –Gloria interveio.

-E essa agora... – Dean comentou decepcionado.

Glória adiantou-se e explicou à senhora, em espanhol, que os rapazes estavam curiosos por saber sobre a lenda que havia mencionado, ao que ela respondeu afirmativamente.

-Ela concordou em contar-nos a lenda. Vou traduzindo para vocês, ok?- ouvindo o que a velhota dizia - Estela diz que há muito tempo, quando ainda vivia em sua terra natal, ouviu da mãe de sua mãe uma estória que o povo inteiro repetia, sobre uma jovem muito bonita e boa que teve o infortúnio de apaixonar-se pelo pároco de seu povoado.Para a desgraça dos dois, o amor da jovem foi correspondido pelo padre... Um dia, foram apanhados em flagrante. O jovem padre não suportou a vergonha de ser exposto ao vexame e a culpa por ter quebrado seus votos. Matou-se... A moça, depois disso desapareceu. Dizem que foi amaldiçoada, tornando-se a Malora... uma assombração horrenda que ataca aqueles que cruzam o seu caminho nas noites de quinta-feira...

-Caramba, essa é das boas. - Dean comentou.

-...Contam que a mulher amaldiçoada transformava-se em uma mula – Glória continuava a traduzir o relato de Estela-... que vagava pelas ruas do povoado, a galope, pela madrugada... todos ouviam seu choro em meio às batidas dos cascos... e pela manhã... só encontravam os corpos dos que se arriscavam na noite... com os olhos derretidos, sem as unhas... e às vezes, sem os dedos também.

-Gracias, senhora. – Sam agradeceu, saindo para o quintal gramado.

Dean e Glória levaram Estela para dentro e retornaram ao encontro de Sam. Ele caminhava de um lado para outro, intrigado com os detalhes da estória que ouvira.

-Bem, parece que vocês estão mesmo interessados na cultura local, não é? – a moça questionou.

-Tem umas coisas que não se encaixam...- Sam parecia confuso, apertando o lábio inferior – Precisamos de mais informações. 

-Olha, Sam, essas lendas são muito antigas. O que exatamente elas têm a ver com esses assassinatos?

-Pode não ser nada... mas ... deixa pra lá. Vocês vão me dar licença, por favor.- o caçula saiu sem maiores explicações, quase correndo.

-O que deu nele? – Glória estava confusa com aquela reação. Sam lhe parecia um rapaz muito tranqüilo e equilibrado – Foi algo que eu disse?

-Não. Ele é assim mesmo.- Dean desconversou - Às vezes Sammy é muito esquisito.

-Bem, está na minha hora.

-Vai embora?

-Vou ajudar o pessoal lá dentro e amanhã bem cedo, volto para a cidade. É dia de trabalho. – a jovem acenou uma despedida ao rapaz e entrou.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, Dean voltou ao quarto, onde Sam estava debruçado no computador visitando sites e mais sites em busca das tais versões para a lenda da Malora.

-Pensei que você ia dar um tempo lá fora. Sabe, bater um papo a sós com a Glória. – Samuel comentou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

-Ela tinha outras coisas a fazer...então...- Dean tirou os tênis e acomodou-se na rede da sacada. – Achou alguma coisa?

-Muita coisa...- o rapaz ligou a pequena impressora e as folhas foram saindo uma a uma com textos e gravuras.- ... a lenda é realmente bem antiga. Diz aqui que tem origem ibérica e que chegou à América através dos conquistadores portugueses e espanhóis... espalhou-se por toda a América Latina, principalmente pelo Brasil, Argentina, Venezuela e México. 

-Então estamos lidando com uma assombração "caliente".- Dean brincou, balançando-se na rede enquanto folheava o jornal que pegara na recepção.

-E bota "caliente" nisso. Ouça: "a malora , ou mula-sem-cabeça, apresenta-se como um animal feroz, com cascos afiados como navalha e que solta fogo pelas narinas ou, sem cabeça e, no lugar dela, uma chama crepitante."

-Simpático, o bichinho.

-Em todas as versões há referências ao caso amoroso entre uma mulher jovem e um religioso, um padre local. Mas nem todas dizem que o padre cometeu suicídio ou foi morto...

-Bem, maninho, vamos ao que interessa: como se mata essa coisa ? - Dean saiu de onde estava e foi sentar-se ao lado do irmão, à mesa.

-Você pode escolher: primeiro, excomungar o padre fominha antes que ele celebre a primeira missa, depois de ter pecado, é claro; depois, pode-se ferir a besta com um objeto metálico consagrado,virgem e afiado, fazendo-a sangrar ou ainda, se tiver muita coragem e for meio doido, pode saltar sobre ela e retirar-lhe o arreio e o freio da boca.

-Só isso?

O mais jovem respondeu com um gesto afirmativo da cabeça. 

-Sam? – pensativo - Como se tira os freios da boca de um bicho que não tem cabeça ?

-Nem me pergunte. – Sam atirou as folhas que segurava sobre a mesa e se balançou na cadeira, estalando os dedos das mãos.- Tomara que a nossa malora tenha cabeça...

-Quer saber? – Dean pulou da cadeira – Esse papo está me deixando com dor de cabeça. Vou ver se a bóia está na mesa.

A tarde de domingo passou com uma animada discussão dos poucos hóspedes que permaneceram na pousada a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos. Os avós de Glória e a velha Estela também estavam no salão.

À noite, os irmãos Winchester misturaram-se aos presentes em busca de informações mais detalhadas. Como se diz, "quando o povo fala, ou foi ou é ou será". Então, o melhor era ficar de orelhas em pé. Vez por outra, Dean corria os olhos pelo lugar, mas não encontrava objeto de sua busca.

O avô de Glória, Dom Fernando, como era chamado pelos demais, aproximou-se dos rapazes pitando seu cachimbo.

-Então, rapazes, aproveitando a estadia?

-Com certeza, senhor. – Sam respondeu amistoso.

-Não se preocupem com o carro. Está em boas mãos.

-Como o senhor soube do carro? – Dean quis saber

-Ah, meu rapaz, é uma comunidade pequena. Todo mundo sabe de tudo e o Manolo, lá do reboque, é meu sobrinho.

-Que coincidência! - Sam achou graça.

-Que coincidência nada, garoto. Aqui todo mundo tem um certo grau de parentesco. – o homem soltou uma baforada .

-E o que o senhor acha dessa falação toda a respeito dos crimes que vêm acontecendo?

-Eu não acho nada. Deixo isso para a polícia. Eles ganham para esquentar a cabeça, eu não. – outra baforada. 

-Mas a Glória disse... – Dean foi interrompido pelo ancião. 

-Minha neta anda muito com esse povo por causa do trabalho na universidade. Gente supersticiosa, sabe? Falam demais!

-Mas a Estela contou... – agora foi Sam quem não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Ela é uma velha caduca! Outra que não sabe mais o que diz e fica repetindo essas bobagens por aí. – o homem levantou-se parecendo irritado.

-O senhor não acredita nas lendas que contam? – Sam fitou-o intrigado.

-Garoto, depois de anos a fio enfiado numa mina de turquesa, dez horas por dia, comendo poeira e torcendo para o teto não desabar na sua cabeça, você descobre que a única coisa sobrenatural na vida é colocar a comida na mesa todo dia e conseguir fugir da miséria. O resto é balela.- saiu enfezado.

-Nossa! Acho que você tocou na ferida dele, maninho.

-É... 

-Você viu a Glória por aí? – Dean tomou coragem para perguntar – Ela sumiu.

-Acho que foi a uma vila aqui perto gravar alguns relatos sobre aparições e lendas para o Centro de Tradições.

-E como você sabe disso? – o mais velho levantou uma das sobrancelhas encarando o irmão.

-Ela me disse.

-Disse? A você? Quando?! – agora, as duas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas e o pescoço levemente inclinado para frente.

-Ah, sei lá, Dean! Não me lembro. – levantando-se – E quer saber? Você deveria prestar mais atenção ao que ela diz em vez de ficar secando o traseiro da garota. – saiu 

-Hey! Espera aí! Me explica essa estória direito, Sammy! – Dean seguiu o irmão.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Sam e Dean decidiram ir à cidade verificar a quantas andava o concerto do Impala. Na oficina, Manolo explicou que um amigo torneiro apareceria à tarde para começar a trabalhar nos reparos.

Os rapazes andaram pelas ruas centrais e, por ali, o assunto também rodava em torno das recentes mortes macabras na região. As manchetes dos jornais e a rádio local noticiavam teorias sobre os eventos e a incapacidade dos investigadores em achar um culpado ou, pelo menos, um motivo para os crimes.

Era fim de verão, mas calor ainda era intenso. Dean ateve-se diante de uma barraquinha de gelados. Comprou um para si e outro que entregou ao irmão. Apesar dos problemas, aqueles dias se não servissem para nada, pelo menos para experimentar os hábitos de outras culturas, seria útil. Saboreavam as raspas de gelo cobertas por néctar de frutas tropicais e groselha.

-Sabe Dean, estive pensando...-Sam limpou o canto da boca enquanto caminhava ao lado do irmão pela calçada – Como nunca ouvimos nada sobre essa lenda antes?

-Porque nunca estivemos aqui? – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do seu potinho.

-Exatamente.- parou diante do irmão - é uma lenda latina, numa comunidade latina... Mas porque ocorrer só agora?

-Não enrola, Sam.

-Em todas as versões, nos diferentes países, o que elas têm em comum, heim?

-Uma dona que se enrosca com um padre.

-Isso. – a expressão de Sam era de quem ganhara na loteria.

-Você não está achando que o tal padre Tomás andou pulando a cerca, está?

-Bem, não seria a primeira vez...

-Depois eu é que sou o pervertido.

-Tá, mas e se for esse o motivo dos ataques ?

-Se for, estaremos lidando com um espírito amaldiçoado. Mas como vamos saber? Não dá pra sair por aí e... "Olá, por um acaso você teve um caso com o padre Tomás e virou uma mula-sem-cabeça?" – Dean afinou a voz e fez um monte de gestos no ar, sem largar o sorvete, ironizando.

-Claro que não. Que maluquice! Mas... podemos fazer uma pesquisa na igreja do padre Tomás.

-Xerife Richote e Blau Blau entrando em ação novamente!- Dean soltou uma gargalhada.

-E você é o Xerife Ricochete, lógico.- Sam riu, caminhando mais a frente.

-Isso é óbvio, grannnde e lerdo assistente Blau Blau. – o mais velho socou o braço do irmão e passou-lhe a dianteira.

À noite, como haviam combinado, os rapazes deram um jeito de sair sem serem notados e chegaram à igreja pelo meio dos campos cultivados.

O prédio de pequenos tijolos vermelhos estava trancado e escuro. Não havia qualquer claridade que pudesse ser notada através dos vitrais coloridos. As opções eram escalar uma das duas torres laterais do campanário ou arrombar a porta dos fundos. Sem discussões ou maiores delongas, a segunda opção foi a escolha unânime.

Facilmente entraram, atravessaram um pequeno hall, chegando ao corredor que dava no altar.Um arrepio correu-lhes a espinha. Uma igreja vazia à noite podia ser bem assustadora. Por trás do altar chegaram à sacristia e lá, passaram a vasculhar gavetas e arquivos em busca de uma informação útil. Por um momento, Dean ergueu a cabeça e apurou os ouvidos, cutucando as costas do irmão. Sam aguçou os sentidos mas não percebeu nada. Concentraram-se novamente na busca. A porta da sacristia abriu de repente e uma voz sussurrante os fez saltar um para cada canto, apavorados.

-Mas que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Meu Deus do Céu! – Sam quase não conseguia falar.- Glória, não faz isso não. Você quase mata a gente de susto.

-E o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui ?– Dean escondeu rapidamente a pistola que já havia engatilhado.

-Eu é que pergunto.

-Estamos procurando uma coisa. – Dean respondeu-lhe

-Eu não acredito! – ainda sussurrando- Vocês são ladrões!

-Não, não, Glória, você entendeu tudo errado. – Samuel se defendeu.

-Ah, não? E que nome tem quem entra em propriedade particular, arrombando a porta e revira os pertences dos outros sem autorização? 

-Curioso? – Dean tentou desconversar.

-Engraçadinho. Ou os dois me explicam direitinho o que vieram fazer aqui...– pegando o celular- ... ou vão ter que explicar pra polícia. 

-Está certo, está certo. Calma aí, garota. – Dean conduziu Glória até a cadeira e a fez sentar-se – Vai, Sam, conta pra ela.

-Eu? Por que eu?

-Saaaaamm... 

-Bem, você não vai acreditar... – o mais jovem sentou-se em frente à moça enquanto o irmão andava de um lado para o outro - ...pra falar a verdade, somos caçadores.

-E o que tem de incrível nisso? E o que caçadores querem numa igreja fechada ?

-Nós não somos errr... como direi? Caçadores...ham... comuns, sabe?

-Não, não sei. Dá pra ser mais claro?

-Nós caçamos coisas sobrenaturais – Dean soltou de uma vez.

-O quê?! – a moça voltou-se para ele incrédula – Eu não acredito!

-Eu disse que você não ia acreditar, mas... – Sam coçava os cabelos e espremia os lábios finos nervosamente.

-Presta atenção, Glória: não temos muito tempo e precisamos achar o livro de registros da igreja para conferirmos algumas informações. Então, nesse meio tempo, você pode ajudar ou ficar quieta no canto e não atrapalhar. –Dean tomou o celular das mãos dela e o pôs no bolso da calça.- O que vai ser?

-Tá... – a garota estava muito assustada –... eu ajudo.

-Ótimo. – concordou o mais velho com um meio sorriso.

-Precisamos de um livro grande, tipo brochura, pesado e provavelmente, bem antigo... – Sam nem terminou de falar

-Tipo... este aqui ? – a moça tinha nas mãos um pesado livro preto com folhas grossas e meio amareladas.

-Grande garota! – Dean pegou o livro de suas mãos – Agora vamos dar o fora antes que alguém chame mesmo a polícia.

Os três deixaram a igreja sem serem notados e voltaram ao hotel.Subiram direto para o quarto dos rapazes, onde Sam se pôs à mesa e começou a verificar os registros. Dean e Glória o acompanharam.

-Caramba... a primeira anotação é do século XIX, antes da fundação da cidade. – Samuel estava desanimado.

-Precisamos de uma data mais específica pra começar.

-Tenho alguns recortes e fotografias em casa sobre eventos do início do século XX... casamentos, funerais de gente influente, inaugurações e coisas assim. Será que ajudariam ?

-Cara, poderia ser muito útil. Olha Dean, por que você não vai com a Glória até o apartamento dela na cidade e verifica o material? Se encontrarem algo suspeito, me liga ou manda pelo computador.

-E você, não vem?

-Não, estou pregado. Fico aqui e vou lendo esse troço pra adiantar, ok?

-Tá falado. – Dean pôs a carteira de volta no bolso, vestiu a jaqueta e abriu a porta para a moça.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Dean e Glória estacionavam a caminhonete da fazenda diante de um prédio antigo de apartamentos, próximo à universidade. Ela destrancou a porta de entrada e subiram dois andares até a porta onde se via B5 em caracteres de ferro. Entraram no pequeno mas aconchegante apartamento. Montanhas de livros antigos, papelada com anotações e fitas K7 de um pequeno gravador espalhavam-se sobre uma mesa no canto oposto à porta principal. Glória apontou o sofá e dirigiu-se à pequena cozinha que ficava atrás de um balcão. Ligou a cafeteira e voltou para junto do rapaz, trazendo consigo uma caixa de papelão contendo álbuns de fotos antigas e recortes de jornais com anotações presas por clips de papel. Passaram então a verificar uma a uma, lendo atentamente os detalhes. No meio dos recortes, Dean encontrou um artigo noticiando a morte de um fazendeiro influente da década de 70. Um comentário a respeito de mortes macabras chamou-lhe a atenção. Separou-o para pesquisar maiores detalhes mais tarde.

-O que foi? –Glória estranhou o fato de o rapaz estar farejando o ar como um perdigueiro.

-Que cheiro é esse? – inspirou profundamente.

-Café? – ela sorriu meio constrangida.

-Não...parecem flores...ou...ervas...- inspirou novamente, segurando o ar.

-Ah... são os dois, na verdade.

-Muito bom... você fez a mistura?

-É uma receita antiga – confirmou – algumas senhoras da vila produzem esses aromas com flores silvestres e ervas misturadas a óleos de cereais. – respondeu revirando a caixa de fotos. 

-Essas misturas geralmente são usadas como proteção. Outras são para encantamentos...

-Eu sei, mas não acredito muito nessas coisas, não. – Glória levantou os olhos e cruzou com os do rapaz que a observavam. – Quer um café? –levantou afastando-se.

Ele aceitou e recebeu sua caneca de café fresco.

Glória permaneceu de pé, mantendo uma distância segura. Estava bastante desconfortável e não sabia bem como entrar no assunto, mas precisava saber quem era a pessoa que mexia tanto com seu equilíbrio.

-Vocês fazem isso há muito tempo?

-O quê?- ele fitou-a por trás da caneca tomando um gole grande.

-Esse negócio de caçadas sobrenaturais. Isso é sério mesmo? Vocês não estavam brincando comigo?

-Não. Caçamos desde muito jovens, com o nosso pai. E não fique constrangida. Já estamos acostumados com essa cara que fazem...- Dean sorriu - por isso, na maioria das vezes, fazemos o nosso trabalho e ficamos calados a respeito.

-Entendo.- ela brincava com a caneca de café, rolando-a entre as mãos. – Isso me assusta.

-Sabe, às vezes, o medo é a única coisa capaz de ...- seus olhos se perderam no chão por alguns instantes - ... deixa pra lá. - mas logo estava de volta e num sorrisinho desconcertado, retomou sua busca.

Dean levantou alguns recortes e encontrou uma matéria sobre a morte de um padre poucos dias antes do tal fazendeiro dos anos 70. No mesmo recorte falava-se também do desaparecimento da uma jovem de nome Consuelo. Comparou as reportagens e apanhou o celular. 

-Sam...Achei. 

_-Fala aí._

-Tem dois artigos aqui de setembro de 72, registrando as mortes de um fazendeiro cheio da grana e um padre. Ambos sem os olhos e achados nas proximidades da igreja. Tem uma garota desaparecida também. 

_-Tá. Deixa comigo. Vou descobrir se tem algo relevante nos registros dos jornais e da igreja nessa época._

-Certo. Estou voltando.

_-É melhor não, Dean. Já passa da meia-noite e aquela coisa pode estar por aí.Vê se arruma onde ficar. Ou melhor... fica por aí mesmo. Garanto que a Glória te arruma um cantinho no sofá..._

-Não enche, Sammy. Vê se dorme um pouco. Você está vendo coisas.- desligou.

-Algum problema? – A moça aproximou-se e sentou numa grande almofada à frente do sofá.

-Não, tudo bem. Esse meu irmão que é um pé no saco.- Dean estava sem jeito (isso é possível?) – Bem... já está meio tarde... Será que dava pra...

-Claro, sem problema.- ela o interrompeu - vou pegar umas roupas limpas pra você.

Glória retornou com lençóis e travesseiros, juntou o material que haviam espalhado pelo chão e guardou tudo na mesma caixa. Recolheu as canecas de café.

-Posso usar o seu banheiro? – levantou-se, tirando a jaqueta.

-Claro. Fica bem ali. – a moça apontou a porta de correr.

Dean entrou no minúsculo banheiro e fechou a porta. Parou diante da pia e jogou água fria no rosto repetidas vezes. Olhou-se no espelho e pensou com seus botões "_Juízo, Dean_ _Winchester. Juízo que essa não é pro seu bico.Não vá fazer besteira_." Sentiu a atividade abaixo da linha do equador e tratou de molhar o rosto mais uma vez.

Quando voltou para a sala, percebeu que Glória já havia preparado o sofá e se recolhido. A porta do quarto estava fechada, mas podia ver o facho de luz por baixo dela. Apagou as luzes, deixando apenas as pequenas velas coloridas acesas sobre uma mesinha rústica. Retirou a camisa e colocou-a sobre a almofada, soltou o cinto. Empurrou o par de botas para o canto e deitou-se, puxando a colcha sobre o corpo.

No quarto, Glória rolava na cama sem conseguir dormir. Rememorava os acontecimentos do fim de semana e a aventura inusitada com os rapazes. Seus pensamentos, vira-e-mexe encontravam o olhar de Dean, fazendo-a suar. Atirou o lençol para o lado. Não havia posição confortável ou sinal de que o sono viria. Levantou-se e vestiu um robe curto num tom de azul claríssimo. Sua mão tocou a maçaneta da porta, mas hesitou. Um passo atrás, tombou a cabeça de encontro à madeira da porta e inspirou . Olhou ao redor e abriu a porta, convicta. Caminhou até a mesa no fundo da sala e apanhou o livro aberto sobre os outros. Ao voltar-se, percebeu que o rapaz ajeitava-se no sofá e foi até ele, sem fazer barulho. Ajoelhou-se, sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas ao lado dele e ficou ali, observando-o como quem registra cada detalhe, cada tom, todas as linhas. Conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito, assim tranqüilo e relaxado. A tentação de beijá-lo era quase irresistível. Aproximou-se ainda mais, quase roçando seus lábios aos dele. Desistiu. Sorriu e levantou-se com cuidado, tomando a direção da cozinha.

I don't care where I go  
When I'm with you  
When I cry  
You don't laugh  
'Cause you know me...

Diante da geladeira antiga, com um copo d'água nas mãos, percebeu o calor da respiração dele por trás de si. Dean já a tinha envolvido, trazendo-a de encontro ao peito.

...I'm in you  
You're in me  
'Cause you gave me the love  
Love that I never had...

Por alguns instantes, ambos imóveis.

...I'm in you  
You're in me  
'Cause you gave me the love  
Love that I never had...

Dean acariciava com o rosto os cabelos soltos, levemente encaracolados da moça, inspirando profundamente o aroma delicado que deles exalava.

...You and I don't pretend  
We make love  
I can't feel anymore than I'm singing...  
.I'm in you  
You're in me...

Todos os seus sentidos estavam inebriados, alagados de uma sensação avassaladora. Ela não resistiu e voltou-se. Respiravam o mesmo ar. Quase podiam enxergar através dos olhos um do outro. A proximidade era um convite ao inevitável.

...I'm in you  
You're with me  
'Cause you gave me the love  
Love that I never had...  
Come so far where you think of last fall  
You can die but remain you and I...

Os lábios entreabertos acharam-se num beijo suave e doce , que crescia, quente, profundo e úmido, levando-os onde os dois queriam estar há muito tempo.

...I'm in you  
You're in me  
I'm in you  
You're with me  
'Cause you gave me the love  
Love that I never had  
I don't care where I go  
When I'm with you

No final da tarde de Terça-feira, Dean e Glória voltaram ao hotel. Ela dirigiu-se aos fundos do prédio, onde ficava a cozinha e as dependências dos empregados. Ele seguiu para o quarto. Sobre a mesa, várias folhas impressas e o caderninho de anotações do irmão. Sam esteve bastante ocupado, pelo jeito. Mas onde estaria agora?

Dean revirava a papelada quando o mais moço entrou.

-Onde você se meteu, Sam? Estava ficando preocupado.

-Fui devolver o livro de registros da igreja antes que alguém desse pela falta dele. – sentou-se na beira da cama, diante do irmão. Sorriu exibindo as duas covinhas laterais com um jeito moleque. – E aí? Tudo bem?

-Claro. Por que não estaria? – o outro levantou a vista, fazendo-se de desentendido.

-Você esteve com a Glória até agora?- Sam tinha uma curiosidade quase infantil –Quero dizer...errr... você sabe... vocês...

-Desembucha logo, Sammy.

-Vocês se acertaram, afinal?

-Meu Deus do Céu, Sam... você é pior do que uma mãe. Cara, você não vai querer os detalhes, vai?

-Qual é Dean? Vocês sumiram desde ontem à noite.

-Tá bom! Quer saber? Nós passamos a noite juntos, ela preparou o café a manhã, eu a levei até o trabalho e depois almoçamos juntos. É isso. Satisfeito?

-Uau! Dean Winchester, você está namorando?!

-Ah, não enche, Sam. Você sabe muito bem que a gente não fica tempo suficiente em lugar nenhum pra namorar.

-Mas pra quem costuma transar e dar o fora antes de amanhecer, passar o dia inteiro junto, é quase um compromisso.

-Tá legal, Sammy. Pense o que quiser. Agora pare de encher a paciência e diz o que descobriu.

-Certo. Não está mais aqui quem falou - Sam aproximou-se do irmão e puxou uma cadeira, exibindo os relatórios e notícias encontrados - Veja: Se compararmos as datas dos crimes e possíveis aparições com os registros da igreja, vemos que há sempre a chegada de um padre e seu desaparecimento ou morte. O primeiro registro desse tipo é de 1907 e algumas semanas antes de o padre sumir, uma jovem paroquiana se matou.

-Ela bem pode ser a tal da malora, se realmente teve um caso com o padre, na época.

-E o pior é que não temos como conferir. Além do mais, não se tem registro da sua sepultura...

-Porque suicidas não podem ser sepultados em solo sagrado.

-Pois é. – o caçula batucava na mesa com uma caneta. 

-Bem, se o espírito se vinga e vai embora, não temos mais problemas. O padre Tomás já era.

-Não é bem assim. O padre Tomás está morto, mas há outro padre na igreja agora.

-Mas já? – Dean espantou-se

-É. Dessa vez mandaram uma dupla. E o tal do padre Gerald só não virou panqueca nas patas da mula assombrada porque estava participando de um seminário em outro estado. Ele chegou hoje cedo e parece que ficou bem abalado com as notícias.

-Não é pra menos. Então, vamos fazer a festa hoje à noite? – Dean retirou uma faca de prata do bolso. – Novinha em folha e devidamente lavada com água benta.

À noite, Dean e Sam posicionaram-se em meio aos arbustos da pracinha que ficava bem em frente a igreja. Ninguém à vista. A população estava bastante assustada e parecia que não muito disposta a arriscar-se.

Quase meia-noite.

O som de um motor chamou a atenção dos rapazes. Uma caminhonete conhecida dobrou a esquina e estacionou diante da igreja. Glória desceu e, como não viu ninguém, tirou o celular do bolso e ligou. O telefone de Dean tocou no meio do mato. Ela seguiu o som.

-Tenho que lembrar de diminuir o volume dessa porcaria quando caçamos. – dirigiu-se à moça – O que você veio fazer aqui? Não te disse que era perigoso?

-Se vocês vão pegar aquela coisa, eu vou ajudar. Não tem viva alma por aí. Se ninguém aparecer, ela não vai atacar.

-Ela tem razão, Dean.- Sam ponderou - Temos que pegá-la antes que mate o outro padre e suma de novo.

-Está certo. – Dean puxou a garota pela mão. – Nós vamos dar uma volta pra chamar a atenção e você, Sam, vê se acha um lugar pra cair em cima do bicho. Está com a faca aí ?

-Estou. Mas e você ? Vai enfrentar a coisa desarmado? Está doido?

-Isso ajuda? – Glória acenou com outra faca.- Não sou boba, Dean. Estávamos juntos quando comprou a faca, lembra? – Completou respondendo ao olhar surpreso do rapaz.

-E não esqueçam: se não conseguirem feri-la ou se isso não funcionar, deitem com o rosto virado para o chão e escondam as mãos. – Sam recomendou – E não olhem nos olhos dela de jeito nenhum, ok?

Dean e Glória concordaram com um gesto e saíram para a rua, passeando sem tirar os olhos do caminho. Ele segurou firmemente as mãos trêmulas da moça e lançou-lhe um olhar by Clint Estwood : "vai ficar tudo bem". Continuaram caminhando pela praça.Um vento frio soprou e até os grilos se calaram. Ouviram um choro sofrido ao longe que crescia com o aproximar do galope. Estavam congelados. Atrás dos dois, um relincho apavorante e o calor do hálito de um animal apavorante, com as patas dianteiras em riste, os olhos vermelhos flamejantes e a fumaça a sair-lhe pelas ventas. Sam saiu do meio das sombras e cravou a faca no lombo do animal que, ferido, voltou-se para ele, atingindo-o com os cascos. Tonto pelo golpe, caiu.

-SAM!!! O ROSTO! - Dean gritou apavorado ao ver o irmão caído. 

Glória ficou paralisada pelo terror. Não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. Dean tomou-lhe a faca de prata e partiu para cima da malora, em socorro do irmão. Porém, a assombração enfurecida, acertou-o no peito com um coice que o fez voar até o outro lado da calçada, inconsciente. Sam voltou-se para o chão, escondendo o rosto e as mãos. A mula então seguiu na direção da moça que estava de pé no meio da rua, com os olhos arregalados e o corpo todo tremendo. Em meio ao silêncio da noite, o som dos cascos de encontro ao asfalto era assustador. O animal dirigia-se a Glória devagar, bufando calor e quando estava bem próximo, empinou-se nas patas traseiras ameaçadoramente, fazendo a garota gritar com toda a força de seus pulmões. Sam levantou-se cambaleante, limpando o sangue que corria de sua testa e tentou ajudá-la, segurando os arreios da malora, mas, mais uma vez foi arremessado longe. A jovem agarrou os freios que se prendiam á boca do animal, mas não conseguia soltá-los. O calor era forte e quanto mais ela puxava, mais quente se tornavam, até que a cabeça do animal incendiou-se por completo, ferindo-lhe as mãos. Do outro lado da rua, Dean voltava a si e, com a visão um tanto embaçada, assistiu ao momento em que Glória puxou os freios com toda a sua força do meio das labaredas. A malora aquietou-se e foi, pouco a pouco, tomando a forma de uma mulher morena, translúcida, de expressão melancólica que, finalmente, desapareceu.

Sam sentou-se na calçada, exausto, apertando o corte que ainda sangrava.

Dean caminhou até a garota ainda estática. Tirou-lhe os arreios da mão e atirou-os longe. Os dois abraçaram-se e permaneceram assim por algum tempo.

Na manhã seguinte, os irmãos receberam um chamado do mecânico informando-lhes que os reparos no carro estavam prontos. Era chegada a hora de retomar a estrada. Arrumaram a bagagem e no meio da tarde fecharam a conta na hospedaria. O avô de Glória afastou a mão de Sam que segurava o cartão de crédito e, num sorriso largo e simpático, deixou claro que as despesas adicionais seriam por conta da casa. Nem era necessário explicar porque.Aquele era um homem justo e sabia perfeitamente que nenhum dinheiro pagaria o favor que os meninos prestaram à sua comunidade.

Do lado de fora, alguns minutos mais tarde, Dean arremessava as mochilas dentro do carro.

Samuel passou pela porta principal e atravessou a varanda acompanhado pelo velho Fernando. Apertou-lhe as mãos e foi calorosamente abraçado pelo outro.

-Tenho uma coisa aqui para você, meu rapaz. – Dom Fernando entregou a Dean um pedaço de papel dobrado. – Minha neta é avessa à despedidas.

Dean leu o conteúdo, dobrou novamente o bilhete e guardou-o no bolso da camisa. Ofereceu a mão ao senhor à sua frente e, em retribuição,recebeu um grande abraço apertado. Dirigiu-se ao banco do carona.

Já na estrada,o mais jovem estranhava o silêncio do irmão.

-Tudo bem? – Samuel quis saber.

-Só meio dolorido - Dean apalpava o peito – aquela coisa tinha um coice e tanto. Não sei como não quebrei as costelas.

-Não é disso que eu estou falando. – fitou-o de lado.

-Está certo, Sammy. – Dean olhava a estrada. – Você parece que está lendo mentes agora. Tenho que tomar cuidado com você, cara.

O caçula deu-lhe outra olhadela decisiva.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – Dean encerrou o assunto

-Sabe, Dean? Você deveria casar com ela... – encarou o irmão que respondeu, em silêncio, com uma expressão toda sua. – Estou falando sério, cara. Pensa bem : ela sabe quem somos, o que fazemos e não fugiu apavorada nem nos chamou de loucos. E tem que admitir que a garota tem coragem... Qual é? ...Não vai dizer nada?

-Não. – Dean achava graça da insistência do irmão. 

-Vai dizer que não gosta dela? Que foi só mais uma transa? Você não me engana...

-Vamos combinar assim, Sammy, quando essa porcaria toda acabar, vamos à Nova Iorque pra você pegar a Sarah e voltamos. Faremos um casamento duplo: eu e a Glória, você e a Sarah, ham? 

-Tá aí. Boa idéia. Um emprego decente, uma casinha branca com flores no jardim e as crianças correndo...

-Meninos correndo, Sammy, meninos.

-Por que só meninos ? Meninas são lindas... e são bem legais, Dean.

-É, mas elas crescem e os caras vão começar a aparecer... e partir pra cima delas com aquelas mãos cheias de dedos... e toda aquela conversa mole... sabe como é...

-Tem razão... vamos acabar tendo que caçar os sujeitos. Isso não vai dar certo... Posso até ver você atiçando a shotgun no ar e os caras correndo apavorados!-Sam divertia-se com seu devaneio.- Você tem razão.Só meninos... é melhor.

-Eu sempre tenho.Fechado, então. Agora cala a boca e dirige. 

FIM

_**N/A: **_Música : I'm in you (Peter Frampton)


End file.
